


I am sorry

by mimi_of_the_earth



Series: JAG short stories [2]
Category: JAG
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Gen, Genderbending, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6480379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimi_of_the_earth/pseuds/mimi_of_the_earth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Webb is in Paraguay. Rabb's maiking a call, why he has this number and what does he actually want?  Another short for fem!Webb (Clara) and Harm, nothing serious just phone call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am sorry

Another too much sunny day in South America, but after a few months of planning, she would finally do something. Sadiq was dangerous and she had chance to find him and stolen stingers and then she would be back to Washington. She was sitting in a small café and waiting for her contact when suddenly her mobile started ringing.

“Webb.” She said shortly.  
“Hi there, how is Paramaribo?” Not possible, too cheery voice of Rabb was like something from totally different book.  
“Rabb? How do you have this number?” She asked with only a bit of curiosity.  
“Already not answering my question, you know you are not only spook I know.” Light tone, he was always good in just talking.  
“I am the only spook who doesn’t want to kill you after five minute conversation, I want to shoot you after three.” Clara answered with sarcasm.  
“You have sense of humour! Quite cruel, but not bad Webb, so come on how is Paramaribo?” Still trying to be funny.  
“I am somewhere else.”  
“Where?”  
“More south.”  
“What do you think you are doing? According to my information you should just sit in Surinam and wait till your company forgives you. Nothing more.” His voice was a bit worried which actually surprised Webb. So she asked.  
“Rabb why are you exactly calling me? Need another favour, because sorry, I can’t right now.”  
“I am just checking on a friend.”  
“Since when we are friends?” Now she was really surprised.

“Clara, you really think we are not? 

“Honestly I don’t know Rabb, you call when you need something, you keep nagging me, finally I do what you want, mostly because I have my own benefits. I don’t know if you can call this friendship.” She knew she was bitter and cruel he didn’t deserve that. But the thing was Clara liked Rabb too much if she wanted to work in the company, because for the agent not bullets were the worst, but emotions and conscience. She didn’t have both for the better, but Rabb had and it was like a disease transferred by talking with him.

“I… It is not like that… I’ve been thinking.” He heard her laughter. “Yeah, I know how strange of me, but the Angel Shark case and the fact that you brought Sergei back… You didn’t have any benefits from that, what’s more you are in South America right know. What I am trying to say… I am sorry, I wasn’t thinking when I asked for your help and I am glad you are still alive.” He was lost in his words.

“Rabb…”  
“It is Harm, and it kind of stunned me when you told me you are not coming back.”  
“Maybe I will. You know I am not an amateur of a sun. But it is going to be a bit difficult… Listen Harm, I have to go right know. Don’t call this number anymore. I will call you in few days” She really needed to end this now, there were things to be done.  
“Ok, but two last questions and you will answer or I keep calling you.” She could tell he was actually smirking.

“Go on.” Clara said with hesitation.  
“When you come back, will you eat dinner with me?”  
“Dinner?” Another surprise, you couldn’t be bored with Rabb.  
“Yes, it is a meal.” He explained patiently.  
“I know what’s dinner is, thank you very much, as long as you eat Italian I will take this under consideration.” She answered slowly.  
“You could just say yes.”

“The second question?” Clara sight.  
“Where are you?”  
“Rabb…”  
“You promised.”  
“Paraguay.”

“Why?”  
“That is the third question and now if you excuse me, I have a meeting, bye.”

“Webb? Clara! Dammit.” The last few sentences were rapid and bit blurred, but he knew where she was and he knew she would call him in few days or he hoped she will.  
How strange he had never suspected he would be worried about Clara Webb the CIA extraordinaire.


End file.
